


Challenge Day 20: Staff

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 3





	Challenge Day 20: Staff

She came with almost nothing to the Inquisition, could not even fight for herself because she was never taught how to do so. A Slave did not need to know how to defend herself, after all.

Solas knew that she may have lost her shackles and that her master died in the explosion that created the breach, but she still was a slave in her mind. Ashalle would probably be like that for a long time because it took a while to get used to a life in freedom for those who were oppressed for so many years, as she had been.

And it was not only her body and mind that were shunned. They had locked away her magic as well over all those years. This girl should not be at war at all. Should not bear the anchor and get pulled into this mess that he created. He felt guilty of that, he had never wanted to cause the death of so many innocent people. It was one more mistake, but she should not pay the price because of his poor choices. That was why he would help her as much as he could before he would leave the Inquisition. Solas owned that to her.

He gave her an amulet that would protect her against demons and possible possession at first because he saw the fear that she held against demons. Why she was afraid of them was unclear to him, and he did not want to pry into her private matters. But if a simple amulet could reassure her, he was more than willing to help out. It was not like he was in need of it anyway, and she took it with so much awe and thankfulness. Ashalle still wore it around her neck and it occurred to him just later that this was the first present that someone gave to her without any ill intention.

A staff was the next present that he gave her. It was nothing much, just a beginners equipment from the smith, that would help her to focus her magic in the first battles that she needed to fight. Just another thing she held dear, and she still held onto it even though it was not that powerful, even though she owned a better one already.

But it was useful in the beginning after all and the battles came quickly. He taught her some spells that kept close to her fiery core magic. Solas always fought alongside her as well, positioned himself behind her to be able to protect her within his barriers and his own spells, if there should be a necessity that acquired it.

Ashalle was someone that learned quickly, and he watched her grow in so many ways. She grew with her duty and her title. Was the Herald of Andraste at first before she became Inquisitor. Now she was his equal - his Vhenan - and the Staff that he gave her years ago hung on a wall, as a reminder for the long way that they both walked together.


End file.
